


Art for Rekindled

by kath_ballantyne



Series: Rekindled Lines [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, fancy clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/pseuds/kath_ballantyne
Summary: Drawn for the Captain America Reverse Big Banghttps://capreversebb.tumblr.comHeartOfTheMirrorwroteRekindledfor my artworkLines We Shareand I drew this artwork for the fic.





	Art for Rekindled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rekindled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961832) by [HeartOfTheMirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfTheMirror/pseuds/HeartOfTheMirror). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Bucky and Natasha stand facing each other, Natasha with her back to the viewer. They are both wearing evening wear. Bucky is wearing a blue suit with black lapels and a blue tie with white intersecting lines. Natasha is wearing a blue dress that is very low backed and has crystals dotting it from the hips down. Natasha has her hair up in a side bun with curls. She has her hand on Bucky's shoulder and their foreheads are touching]


End file.
